Unforgiven
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Title really has no bearing on the story, Slash, dub!con, bad words. Don't like any o that? Then don't read.


_A/N: Yet another ost inspired by 'Twist of Fate' of course there are tons of Matt/Adam stories, but this was born by one of Adam's lines. So I'm assuming you know the drill, but I know better than to do that, so Imma say it again for the millionth time._

_I don't own anything, and I'm not getting any cash to do this. So just sit and enjoy. Also this is slash, man on man loving, also it's more than a little dub con, so if you don't like that, don't read._

* * *

Sweat crawled into his eyes, stinging them and making them a raw pink color as he forced himself to look up into the lighting. All around him screams and hoots and hollers fill the air, the majority for them man perched a top the cage ready to jump. Time for him slowed to a crawl as he stared up into the visage of the man he loved like a brother yet had shattere his heart like a fragile piece of antique china. The bronzed face was sweaty and streaked in blood and even if he couldn't see it, Adam knew that the warm eyes were roiling with hate and deep seated pain. As Matt jumped a snippett of a promo breezed through his mind.

_Truth is Matt Hardy that you don't measure up as a man to me in any way._

The leg drop crashed down and the wind was knocked from him; as pain bloomed it was obvious that Matt hadn't crooked hsi leg and Adam was glad that he hadn't of been a few inches higher or Adam was certain his neck would have been broken. The rest of the match blurred together and the next thing Adam knew he was being checked over by the trainers. Other than a few brusies and other slight wear and tear from the match he was declared fine and sent on his way, two extra strength tylenol pressed into his hands for the pain and an Ace bandage to wrap his wrist that seemed to have swollen slightly.

Inside the locker room silence held court; steam filtering out from the shower area the only indication that he wasn't alone. A deep sigh expelled from his lips; sending dome of conflicted emotions spilling into the air around him. The knot in his chest clenched when he pulled his phone from his bag, a text from Amy blinking at him followed by one missed call. He ignored it and dug deeper into the bag pulling out his favorite jeans and worn t-shirt. He grabbed his travel shower bad and towel then started towards the showers; his mind completely enslaved to the whirling emotions inside.

The steam grew thicker towards the very back; the occupant clearly wanting to be left alone; so Adam picked the first head he came to. His mind so fractured and preoccupied that he wasn't aware that he turned the water on or adjusted it for himself until he stepped under the warm spray. Even then the heavenly feel of the hot water didn't calm his mind and with a snarled growl he slammed his fist into the condensated tiles; ignoring the pain as it shot up his arm and joined the other aches in his body.

"Get a fucking grip Adam..." He murmured as he shook his hand slowly.

With a determined grimace he snatched his shampoo and worked a healthy amount of it into his hair; shoving away the smug memory of the way Matt's hair had smelt and the soft feel of it against his face. As quickly as he could, Adam conditioned and rinsed, wringing out his wet locks roughly before wrapping his towel tightly around his waist. Without his usual care or preparation he shoved his shower gear into its bag and practically stomped over to where his clothes were waiting.

The sound of another persons feet slapping wetly against the floor caught his attention and he glanced up; his shirt dropping from his fingers when he seen Matt exiting the showers. The dark haired Southerner was toweling his hair as he walked, his tanned skin glistening with the remants of his shower. Slack jawed Adam watched silently as Matt moved, the easy roll of his hips cativating Adams' confused mind; ensnaring it quickly and completely. The strong thighs tapered slightly to shapely calves; each muscle the perfect description of strength. Liquid desire coursed through Adam's body and before he even realized what he was doing, he had moved over and gripped Matt's shoulders; pressing him into the lockers.

"What the fuck? Lemme go!"

The honeyed sound of Matt's voice; as enraged as it was; flowed over him and made him even more painfully hard. Adam let his hands wander, the warm palms gliding over the damp skin as his fingers drew intricate patterns as they drifted down Matt's spine.

"God dammit! You fucking sick fuck, lemme the fuck go!"

"I can't do that Matty, you've made me want you too much."

Matt stilled completely and Adam knew without a doubt that the tar topped southerner was contemplating the best way to murder him and get off scot-free. With a grin Adam used the slight repreive to bite down on Matt's shoulder-blade and rock his hips; sliding himself between the rounded globes of Matt's ass slowly.

"Adam..." The name was said lowly and dangerously calm, "Get the fuck offa me."

"I can't Matt," Adam bucked hard, sending Matt hard into the lockers, "You caused this..."

"So go fuck Amy, always seemed to take care of your 'problems' before." Matt snapped as he pushed back hard in an attempt to free himsefl.

"Matty, Matthew...she can't fix this, only can." Adam bucked hard again, groaning in Matt's ear, "Besides I don't want to see her as I'm thinking about fucking you."

"Well, it's gonna havta due, cos you ain't fucking me."

Matt shoved himself backwards again, this time earning himself a couple inches of separation to be able to slip away. Instead of running, Matt stood his ground and glared, his eyes churning as his hands curled into fists. The sight of Matt with his chest heaving and his body glistening had adam groaning out loud again and reached out' smirking lustfully when Matt smacked his hand away.

"Do you get off on cheating? Is that it?" Matt snarled.

"Perhaps I'm just a believe of 'the grass is greener on the other side' Matty."

"Well, keep off this grass."

"I already told you Matty," Adam purred as he closed the distance between them again, his eyes dropping down to stare at Matt's full lips as he continued, "I can't. I need this, want you too bad."

Matt opened his mouth to snap at him but Adam crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Matt's mouth and tasting the minty recess. His hands once more roamed Matt's body only this time with the intent to make the wild-eyed hell cat give into him. Their teeth clicked loudly and Matt thrust his tongue deep; fighting for domaniance as his hand fisted in Adam's hair and pulled. Growls and groans passed between them and nails scored skin; the long ragged lines adding to the fevered pitch of the primal dance they found themselves in.

Adam tore his lips away from Matt's and bit down on the thundering pulse; another reluctant moan exploding from between Matt's lips before he crushed their lips back together, his hand coming up and tearing the tented terry cloth away from Adam's body and gripping his hard shaft firmly. The strokes were quick and rough, the sensitive skin turning a light shade of abused pink before Adam broke the lip lock and turned Matt around roughly; shoving him into the lockers again.

"Such a slut Hardy, I know you want this, I can tell by how hard you are..." Adam growled as he wrapped his hand back in Matt's hair and pulled hard.

"Fuck you Adam."

"Oh no, you're getting fuck Matty, rough and hard like you're craving, like I made you crave..."

When Matt made no reply back to him Adam took a moment to admire the fine curve of Matt's back and rear; his eyes tracing the swell of his cheeks before grabbing them and pulling them apart and plunging in without any prep. Matt's howl filled the room and Adam smiled darkly as he slammed in and out; Matt's head boucning off the lockers with each hard thrust. There were no whispered words, no pretty promises as their skin slapped; it was nothing more than lust that drove them on and upwards. With one loud screamed curse they both found release; Matt's splashing against the cold steel that was coated in a fine layer of his sweat and Adam's firing deep to drip back down as he pulled free.

On wobbling legs the men moved apart; Matt falling down hard on a bence and Adam sinking to the floor; their heavy lidded eyes catching and keeping contact as the minutes wore on. Finally Matt couldn't take the silence anymore and with a wince he got back to his feet; snarling as he doubled his fist and planted it in Adam's jaw, chuckling when the blonde man pitched sideways from the blow. Adam's green eyes watched Matt walk away; his lips curled into a proud smirk when he seen the slight limp in the strong gait. It wasn't long after that that Adam heard the door slam closed and he took a deep breath, pushing himself to his feet and heading over to his bag, getting dressed slowly as his mind spun in circles. As he grabbed his phone one thing became clear to him, he was going to taste Matt Hardy again whether or not the honey lipped Southerner wanted it.


End file.
